Loki The LessThenGreat
by Masked Revolt
Summary: Loki is no god. He never was. He and his people just liked to play ones. But now, he can't even do that. Stripped of all powers, even the power of lies, he is left stranded on Earth as his punishment.
1. Stranded

Eight years, years that could never be replaced. Eight years where all that awaited Loki each morning was the creepy crawlers and the dank atmosphere that was the prison's four walls. Even in Asgard the prisons were bearable, at best, and at worst… well, lets just say that the cell used to hold a few more inmates. Loki was just more, determined. He hung, oh so unceremoniously, from the wall with massive chains and restraints, these bothered him little. His great strife was in the fact that his mouth had been kept guarded by the metal contraption strapped on him by his own brother, Thor. The sleek invention rubbed his lips raw and ailed him greatly, he chaffed from it, from the device itself or from the lack of stringing together his pretty lines, he didn't know. He didn't care. He just wanted it off. His eyes glinted in the dim light.

Heavy, firm, steps echoed down the hall. A great key ring was heard jingling outside the door. The two other sorry souls in the space had lost, faraway, looks in their eyes, no longer seeing, just barely living. Loki hated them for their weakness. The door swung open with purpose as two fully armed Asgardian guards swept into the room, surveying all. Behind them stood Thor, Loki grimaced inwardly, Thor had been coming to the cell once every so often to turn Loki's heart, to make him see the good in life, to make him join in a group hug, who really knew what was going through that buffoon's mind. The point was if he had the same tit-for-tat planned for today Loki would have to find a way to hurl with this confounded muzzle attached to his face.

"Brother…" It was said with such a depth of sorrow, that single word held such loss and sadness in it. Loki just glowered from his lofty position strapped to the wall. Thor drew closer and took a deep peering look into those green eyes. His lips grew taunt as in consternation. At length he nodded to the guards who proceeded to unchain the villain.

This was new.

The two heavily muscled men half carried half drug Loki down several long hallways. Loki just dangled between them, he had no strength nor no will to walk on his own, he just hung his head and thought, thought of what plans his golden hearted brother had in store for him. At last the quartet arrived at the great hall. Odin sat in his throne looking not too pleased. Thor took a stand to the right of him and looked down upon Loki, they were to cast judgment on him. Loki pulled his strength together and straightened up into a semi respectable pose between the two giants to either side of him.

"Loki, you have done great wrongs." Odin said, his voice booming. "You must be punished," He looked right into Loki's eyes, "You know this, don't you?" Loki just rolled his eyes, these people…

"We have thought over these years for the appropriate repercussion for your actions." A moment for pause, "You have been sentenced to a life time on Midgard." Loki's eyes widened at that, this presented hope.

"Oh, you rebellious hot-headed son!" Odin stood up in anger, "Don't you think I would be so foolish to unleash you on that planet as you are!" He thrust out a sword from his side and slashed it down on the metal cage upon Loki's lips. Loki drew back instantly with slight fear in his eyes, he drew up his hands to touch his free skin, his free mouth, his free tongue. Oh how he relished in this feeling. He quickly remembered his predicament and shot a curious glance at his father who stood quacking in silent fury.

"Loki, you will have every power, every trick, every illusion ripped from you…" Odin said with a pointed stare. "Even the ones that trickle from between your teeth." Loki didn't quite comprehend at first. Slowly the idea took hold in his brain. The thought terrified him.

"Father!" He was scrambling. "What ever do you mean by this?" He was feeling for something, anything, a weapon, a comeback, something. "Father, please, I… I" He found nothing and went to Odin with a pleading hand stretched out to him, "I love you…" Odin slapped him, hard across the jaw.

"You sicken me."

"Are you ready?" A quite voice inquired from behind Loki, he turned to see who had spoken. A man in a wheel chair rolled into the hall with an elegant dark-skinned woman of high bearing. Trailing behind them further still was a slight man, bent into himself, he kept wringing his hands, he looked about franticly. The trio stopped before Loki, he now had slumped to the floor, looking on in disbelief.

Odin merely gave a slight jester with his hand and turned to leave the hall. Thor stayed behind with a look so torn painting his features.

"You won't feel a thing, all very easy, simple really." The bald wheel-chair man said. "This is Simon, he is a mutant, as is Storm there," He motioned to the white manned vixen. "And I, I'm Charles." He smiled. "Now, just release your mind to us…" The old man reached out his open palms to grasp the sides of Loki's head. Loki panicked and sprang back, nearly tripping due to his haste to escape. The guards whipped him up and threw him back on the floor in front of this Charles. Loki shook and flung himself back in forth to try and free himself. Charles's cool hands embraced Loki's dark wild head of hair, holding him still as he closed his eyes. The world slid into a deep dark hole. Loki slid into it.

…...

The sun glared at him, mocking him. Loki blinked multiple times to gauge his surroundings. He was in a dump, literarily. His father and brother had some sense of humor. He sat up from the debris; he flicked off a piece of old fruit from his leg. He scanned the area to find heaps of garbage on all sides. Standing up and stretching a fence could be seen at some distance. He started his way over there. So, he was on Midgard. He fell off the stack of trash he had been climbing down. Great.

Once to the fence a thought occurred to him. His powers? Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on making a duplicate of himself, a feat so easy, he had learned it as a slip of a child. He cracked one eye open, no other hims. He closed his eyes again and opened up his heart to the lingering cold that was always present there, he beaconed it to slip over his skin, coat him in his Frost Giant form, nothing happened. Fear was bubbling up his throat.

"I…" He swallowed hard. "I think Thor is…" Tension showed through the furrows across his brow. "Thor is… the…" Words flooded his mind, 'greatest, coolest, best dressed', Loki searched his mind, and nothing was coming out. "I think Thor is… a buffoon!" Loki slammed his fist against the fence in outrage. He couldn't lie! "I am…" 'king, king, king, king,' say it! Say it! Say it! " I am a… an outcast." He braced himself against the wooden panels and fell to the ground. He flung his head back and just laughed. He was on Earth, with no powers, and he couldn't even lie. Truly an ingenious punishment…


	2. Burt and Shark

The warm wind blew sand and grit into Loki's face; he threw a hand up to shield against the meager attacks as he treaded across the barren landscape. Once he had removed his being from the human dumpsite he had found himself in the extremely correct term of "the middle of nowhere", Canton, Texas to be exact. After a brief consultation with an unwilling third party Loki had set his course towards New York.

Why New York? Several reasons. He may have been stripped of all power but his intelligence was fully his own. Memories of high profile protests involving a school for "mutants" surfaced to his mind. These seemed so trivial when in his pursuit for world domination but nonetheless a good dictator keeps track of such oddities. The "school" was his destination; perhaps these "mutants" could aid him. How he was going to convince them, this he did not know. On the other hand there was always plan B, plan B was not a favorite of Loki's. It involved a long and painful apology to Thor, a task that Loki was not, nor possibly even able, to accomplish. On second thought… plan B should probably be moved to plan G or maybe X… Surly there were other courses of action!

All of these thoughts and more pulsed through the way-ward's head. He had been trudging down this forgotten road for nearly two hours, he was growing, and dare he say it? Weary. Never on Asgaurd did one walk for such a trek, horses or teleporting were all the rage, never walking, and he hated walking. Granted he had commandeered the transportation of the junkyard owner but it was unsuitable and had an unfortunate encounter with a tree. These "vehicles" were difficult to manage.

*Future Note… Learn to "drive"…

These ponderings were becoming simply ridiculous… And there! Oh, at last! Civilization! Loki saw, at some distance, a small little town, no bigger then that hole Thor had ended up in on his first visit. Loki bent over and braced himself on his knees, he coughed, and he hated walking.

*BEEP*

Loki whirled around in a frantic fashion to face the dreaded menace that is the "vehicle". The impatient driver honked his horn again, obviously upset with this idiot standing in the middle of the road. Loki stormed over to the open window just as said driver began to let out a stream of curses.

"Now listen you simpleton!" Loki grasped the window frame with white knuckles and leaned in close to the large grizzly bear-like man. "I am in need of arriving in that town post haste!" At this the man turned beat red in the face, he was not accustomed to some thin little pretty boy giving him orders. "Who do you…" He was cut off, "You will deliver me there, now!" Loki said the last part with such sheer determined raw power behind his vocal cords and such a look of domination that the poor driver could do nothing but…. Laugh. He laughed right in Loki's astonished face.

"Your one silly little man." The burly brute slapped Loki on the back in a humorous fashion that ended up with Loki hitting the side of the truck quite painfully. Loki straightened back up, "Well?" He stood up tall and looked down upon the man, who for his part simply nodded his grinning head and shoved a thumb at the passenger door. Loki caught on and hurried around, but before he got into the cab of the truck he took a deep breath and stepped into the patchwork seat with all the air and dignity of royalty. He folded his hands neatly upon his crossed legs and looked pointedly towards the lights of town.

"I'm Burt." The camo-wearing individual stated after a few awkward moments. Loki stiffened a bit at the vocal contact but said nothing. "So…" Burt shifted his hands across the steering wheel, "Where ya headin too?" Loki turned his head slightly to glare at Burt. "Aww come on now, Ima helping you out little bud, least ya could do is talk to me." Loki made a gurgling sound from the back of his throat and drawled out the next statement, "I am not your 'bud', and you are not 'helping' me." Burt shote a quizzical look, "Ima not, am I?" He scratched his beard, "Well gee, sure thought I was." He slammed on the breaks. Loki just barely managed not to fly into the dashboard.

"What are you doing!" Loki said with righteous fury dripping from his tongue. "Ima not helping ya." Burt said matter of factly. Loki rolled his eyes in the most agonizingly slow manner possible and at length turned to his chauffer, "Fine…" deep breath, "You are helping me." A sickening grin passed over Burt's face before he started driving down the road again. Loki felt like he was going to hurl…

"So where ya going?" Loki grimaced, "New York."

"New York?" Loki nodded. "Well wouldn't ya know it but Shark is go'en ta New York tomara!" Loki was conjuring up images of an aquatic creature swimming from the center of Texas to New York… "I bet you two could go together, be a bit of company, see he's got a niece up in the big apple that he's gonna go visit…" Burt kept on talking of this Shark person and his upcoming trip, Loki mostly tuned it out, he was in no way traveling with a companion called "Shark".

The rest of the drive went by quickly with Burt going on and on about what a "great idea" this was and what "great luck" it was for all involved. Loki just stayed silent and kept a stern gaze on the town, he was certain it was mocking him and stretching itself continuously just out of Burt's beat-up truck's reach. At last they reached the edge of the community, just little houses up under trees and the occasional gas station or restaurant, as they progressed towards the heart of the village it became clear that there were no bus stations, taxis, definitely no airports, and basically no other way out of the dreadful place then the way in, by "vehicle". Burt slowly pulled into a particularly rundown looking establishment, the front porch light flickered ominously and Loki looked on with distaste.

"This be it, what Iva been telling ya about!" Loki tilted his head, trying in vain to remember that part of the conversation; it all came back to him as a big mispronounced slur. "This is Auntie Mae's, best chicken fried streak in the area, put meat on those bones!" At this he again slapped the brunette across the shoulders, this time though Loki was prepared and skillfully ducked out of harms way.

"We'll just go in here and eat some grub before ya meet Shark, he'll be along soon, he helps out Bob on weekends." Burt said all this while pulling himself out of the comically small cab compared to his massive frame, like Thor's, and there was the urge to vomit again… "Wait…" Loki cast a wary glace at the restaurant, "Who's this Bob again?" Burt just looked amused, "Bob, you know, Bob?" He gave a goof smile, "He's only Auntie Mae's last living heir and runs her restaurant in her memory, course he doesn't run it like Susie thinks he should, but we don't like Susie much around here, and…" Loki put one hand up to silence the oaf. "Enough." He rubbed his throbbing temples. "You say this… place… serves edible substances?" Loki looked up through furrowed brows. "Edible?" Burt came around to Loki's door and threw it open in one great tug, "Edible? It is pure wonder!" At that he grabbed Loki by the arm and haled him into the dimly lit building.

Inside the building was as the outside, disgusting. Tin siding covered the walls in a haphazard fashion; the floor creaked under the slightest bit of pressure, and the present company reminded Loki of the barbarous feasts held by the successful hunters in Asgaurd, all muscle and hair, no brains. Loki unattached himself from the now very sociable Burt who was greeting fellow woodsmen left and right, Loki slunk into the shadows in an attempt to blend in. Burt drug him back out into the somewhat moldy limelight.

"This everyone be my new pal!" Burt raised one of Lok's arms high in the air before he could quickly retract it. "He a scrawny one but has a lot O fight in em!" At this he and his men had a good long laugh at Loki's expense. Loki spotted a long cane leaning against the myriad of dead animal paraphernalia, he leapt for it and came into a fighting stance against these menaces.

"Aww Burt lay off the poor guy." A soft yet stern voice echoed over the grumblings of the thugs. A tall lanky man of early thirties or so walked into the room with an oversized and overly stained apron hanging off his boney frame. His cherry red hair sprouted out in odd tuffs and angles all over his noggin.

"Shark!" Burt bellowed and stepped unceremoniously around the proud Loki. "I was justa telling this boy about ya and ya plans to go to the big city tomara!" Shark twisted his face in a displeasing way, "Burt why do you feel the need to go telling my plans to every stray you find?" Burt just grunted and shoved Loki in front of Shark. Loki stiffened and brushed down his jacket a bit to meet full on the confused look of Shark's with his own, much more condescending, one. The two looked at each other hard for a moment, both sizing each other up. "Well, obviously he's trouble." Shark said with such bluntness. Loki's nose flared ever so slightly, "And equally as obviously you are a sore excuse for the ruling species of this realm." All in the room could only look on at the foreigner with looks of pure confoundedness. "Ehem, well…" Loki sniffed, "Do you have transportation?" Shark had dull grey eyes that glazed over at all that was occurring to him, "Sure…"

"Well, then…" Loki turned to the menu board to peruse it, "I suppose this arrangement shall suffice for the time being." He turned to the startled Shark. "When will we be departing?"

…..

Author's Note…

For all you peoples out there in fanfic world… no… the romance of this story is NOT, hear me well, NOT between Shark and Loki, it is between Loki and some FEMALE you shall all meet in good time. I do not write yaoi, sorry to disappoint. Anywho, I was so thrilled by the reviews and alerts I got on chapter one! I am happy to continue writing if I continue to get such great support! It keeps me up at night thinking of plots and typing them out! Thanks so much! Especially…. Myrle 16, Morbid Guidance, LauRa-ReaDinG-Xox, delusionalDaydreamer, BenRG, and paradoxicalforger… You guys rock! Please keep commenting, pretty… pretty please. Tell me what you like, love… hate?

P.s. yes, another update will be coming soon, and the romance part of the story will be starting… soon.. promise! :) Love ya all! Check out my profile!


	3. Intense

Shark stood behind the massive oak bar with a quizzical look upon his face as he studied his new companion. It was obvious that the guy had no clue. No clue about how miniscule he was compared to the other patrons, no clue about how ridiculous he looked eating his hamburger with a fork and knife, and he definitely had no clue how to act like the beggar, not the chooser.

This whole thought process was taking place in Shark's head just moments after the lean brunette had forced his way into taking passage with Shark, without any regard to the astonished man's thoughts. The jerk then proceeded to demand, yes demand, from the "chief" to bring the most appetizing thing on the menu. From the look on his face it was pretty clear that Bob's "famous" burgers were not doing the job.

"What's your name anyhow?"

'Loki" He laid down his utensils gently and pushed the plate to the side with more then half the meal untouched. "And…" He motioned at the glass in Shark's hand that he had been nervously cleaning for the last ten minutes, he got the drift and poured a drink of foaming beer, Loki took a swig and grimaced, "and, you must be… Shark?" Now Shark grimaced.

"The real names Jeremy." Shark turned to pick up another glass to polish, "So… Shark?" Loki's face showed a twisted amusement, obviously showing just what he thought of the bad comparison between the non-intimidating redhead and the man eater of the deep. "Ya, Shark…"

"Everyone around here hunts or fishes, I've tried both and ended up with more holes in myself then what I was aiming at." Shark swallowed, "So one day a few years back I finally catch a fish, a big one too, a catfish, huge," At this he threw his hands up several feet apart to illustrate, Loki just gives him a dead stare, "Well, I showed it to everyone and I have to admit, I was pretty proud… This little kid came up to it and said it was a shark…" Shark was feeling bad about this guy, well worse then he had been feeling, he just… sat there… no expression at all. "Ever since then the name just sort of stuck, more as a poke at me then anything I guess…" Nothing. "So… ya…"

"Good." Loki stood up and brushed off his odd, no wait, crazy looking, black coat and turned to leave.

"Good?" Shark couldn't believe this guy, most people have the decency to at least pretend to care about the embarrassing story, but this, this jerk! "What do you mean by 'good'?" Loki turned with a distinct expression of confusion; he tilted his head towards Shark. "Good because I wanted to eliminate all possibilities of you being a threat," He fully turned in Shark's direction," Not that I expected to find you as any danger to the plan but the name gave me slight pause, I am glad to find out that you are just as pathetic as I first thought you." A large tight-lipped grin spread over Loki's face, his eyes dead. Then they flashed for a moment, "Oh, oh my…" The grin became a full-blown smile; "You thought I cared about you as a mere human?" He snickered then the cackle turned into a loud deep laugh, "I'm sorry," He furrowed he brows, "Wait, no I'm not." This sent him into a fit again, "It's just the idea of me, Loki, caring about some imbecile's nickname is just absurd!" Shark meanwhile had grown very red in the face, a trait he had hated to inherit from his Irish mother.

"You want to leave now…" Shark was almost shaking with anger, at this point all the other burly men in the restaurant had turned their attentions from cards and bets to the laughing maniac and the red-redhead. "I mean it, you won't travel with me." Shark clinched his jaw and his fists; this outsider had crossed the line.

Loki stopped laughing long enough to hear what Shark had said; once he had Loki abruptly halted his humor and stared long and hard at the quivering-quacking bartender. In one great bound he leapt atop the counter and lunged at Shark, he grabbed the boy's collar and drew him in close with one swift tug, Loki brought his porcelain face just inches away from Shark's freckled one. "I don't want to leave." His voice was even and calm, quite even, so much so that some of the audience started talking amongst themselves asking what he had said, oddly enough no one seemed eager to jump in and save their friend, Shark made a mental note of that. "And," Loki breathed in deep, "I get what I want."

His eyes scared Shark, really scared him, they glinted like a dark ominous room with a murderer hiding in the depths with a blade turning in his hand, ready to be plunged into it's next victim. "I…" Shark was having a hard time putting words together, " I don't care…" He immediately winced at the possible out lash planned for him, when none came he continued, "You can't always get what you want…?" He meant that has a statement but a question was formed instead, Loki just blinked his eyes, "Yes, yes I do, except for on two occasions…" That sickening smile came back to him, "But I'm going to remedy that soon," His eyes had been unfocused as he dreamt of the past but now they came into sharp focus on the poor prey in his claws, "and you, dear Shark, are going to help me," He drew him still closer, "Are you not?"

Suddenly a thousand thoughts raced through Shark's head: 'This guy is crazy!'; 'Where can I get a coat like that?'; 'I think this maniac could do some real damage.'; 'This guy is crazy!'; 'I mean what if he gets a hold of a gun or worse yet, dynamite!'; 'He could hurt people!'; 'This guy is crazy!' And the last thought that trailed behind the others by just a nanosecond: 'Someone has to make sure innocents aren't harmed.' This last thought echoed through all the recesses of Shark's brain, awakening the little dreams and hopes of being a super hero, of being the good guy, of saving the day. He had read about the Fantastic Four and the X-Men and he dreamed, oh how he had dreamed. Here was his chance. This guy had real potential for being a super villain and when he threatened a damsel in distress by tying her to tracks before an oncoming locomotive Shark would be there to save the day!

So in just fifteen seconds after the question had been formed Shark answered with a timid nod of his head. Loki searched his grey eyes for something, finding nothing he released Shark and jumped off the bar. A few men in the room grumbled out curses as waded up bills passed between hands due to lost bets about the tussle, if it could have even been called that. "Minion," Loki looked pointedly at Shark who had slummed against the wall, "I require rest before our journey." Shark pondered his new nickname, Shark or Minion? Then he pondered still further how as an inside man he'd have even more access to the crazy, work the system from within, so to speak. "I have a room just past that door." He pointed, Loki nodded his head in approval and started in that direction, "I'll need a morning wakeup call when departure is upon us." His hand was on the doorknob, "Hey, I bet you were bullied as a kid or something…" Shark couldn't have helped himself even if he'd wanted to, Loki clenched the handle, "Or maybe you have a whole complex due to being such a freak… or maybe you weren't daddy's favorite, or may…" Really he had just being trying to dig for information, he hadn't meant for… well,

Loki let go of the handle, only after ripping it out of the door and hurling with great aim at Shark's head, he ducked out of the way by centimeters. "I am…." Loki's face grew so contorted with fury, "father…" He stuttered, "no issues…" At last he turned in one abrupt twist and plunged his fist through the wall, his breathing was heavy as he slowly removed his bleeding hand and faced Shark once more, "Don't ask questions I can't answer." And with that Loki, cradling his wrist, stalked into the backroom. Just a second later though he stuck his face back out to the crowd, "Do so and die." He smiled ruthfuly, "And that's the truth."

…..

So chapter three… Thoughts? I would really love them! I know this chapter seemed odd but I had some information that had to work it's way into the story somehow. Hope this bunch of ramblings make sense to someone out there. And please, seriously, please review! And yes, romance is coming, be patient! Love ya all!

P.s. Great thanks to all those who favorited this story and special thanks to those who are so wonderful to write a review: Azure Seraphina, Morbid Guidance, delusionalDaydreamer, and Twiranux. (Notice how last week's chapter had less reviews then the first? I did. Can we remedy that? Please?)


	4. Bar Fight

Shark's mode of transportation was a rust bucket passing as a two-door pickup truck. When Loki first saw it his mind scrambled for other options… there were none. Hence why the Asguarden prince, he still clamed that title, sat indignantly in the passenger seat with his eyes tightly closed. This was all just one horrendous nightmare that would resolve itself when he opened his eyes; from the sliver of light streaming in between his lids he saw vast landscape of dirt with occasional passing trees. Loki let out a disgruntled huff.

"Okay, you have got to stop that." Shark turned his attention from the road to the brunette, who again had his eyes closed, "You have been doing that odd little routine of yours ever since we left Canton." Shark sighed, "Three hours ago."

Loki at last gave up his wishings and turned his entire body towards Shark, even to the point of pulling up his long legs into a cross-legged position, he laced his hands together and watched Shark.

"I am in need of restoration." Loki said this in a mild tone that had a chilling effect on Shark.

"What?" Shark whipped his head to look at the perplexing man.

Loki scrunched up his face and rolled his tongue around in his mouth, "No, that's not right, what is the word…" He closed his eyes once more then opened them in surprise, "Oh yes, 'restroom', I am in need of a restroom." His face remained as blank as ever.

Shark rolled his eyes but spotted a gas station and pulled in. Loki remained as he had been, staring at Shark. Shark pointed at the shady looking fuel depot. "Well, hurry up!" Loki slowly turned to follow Shark's pointing. "In… there?" The redhead just huffed and got out of the truck to start filling up. After a few moments Loki detached himself from the vehicle and strutted, yes strutted, into the building, coat fluttering in the breeze.

Loki grimaced at what lay before him, aisles of unkempt mayhem. Boxes strewn here, trash there, and, oh yes, dead bugs on all the shelves. He perceived the owner of the establishment and started towards him.

"Human, show me to your restrooms." The beer-bellied man rotated on his stool to face the newcomer, a cigar practically dripping from between his sagging lips. "Gotta buy something first." Loki frowned deeply and leaned in close to the man, crinkling his nose with distaste. "You will abide by my request." The man scoffed, "Oh will I now!" He chuckled darkly, "Boy you just get your skinny butt out of my store before I blow a hole through yer head." And with that the sleeze ball heaved up a shotgun and hovered it inches from Loki's skull. Loki smiled.

Meanwhile Shark was making his way inside to pay for the gas. He had just about reached the door when he heard screaming, he dashed into the store. What he found was a most terrifying Loki standing proudly over a quivering man. Loki had the skillfully polished heal of his boot pressed firmly into the folds of fat that covered the man's neck. He ground the heal in slowly with a chesher cat grin unfolding across his jaw line.

"Now that you understand your place in my life," The worm was moaning, at this Loki swept a cold hand over the man's sweating brow, lightly caressing him, "Shhhhh, shhhhhh, calm down." The man started sobbing, "Calm down," the second time it was said much more harshly with a dark undertone, the miserable individual continued to cry, Loki slapped him hard, "Shut up! Let me finish!" The now red checked owner quieted down and watched fearfully upwards. Loki ran a hand through his hair, "Now," deep breath, "Where is your commode?" Trembling the man pointed behind Loki, who turned and smiled once again. "Oh, thank you ever so kindly."

Shark had stood there stunned. When his senses had at last come back to him Loki had already released his victim and was walking away. Before he had completely left he snatched at the fallen forgotten gun and swung it around at the shop keep. Shark acted on impulse and with all his strength shoved the weapon down just as the bullet was fired; it dug into the floor inches from it's intended.

"No!" Shark held firm to the shotgun and glared at Loki at his dead eyes. "That's enough. Go use the pot and then we leave. That's it." Loki narrowed his lids; he certainly didn't like being told what to do by this ignorant miscreant. After what felt like ages he dropped his hold on the handle and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door. Shark was left standing next the currently passed out owner, he shuddered and realizing he still held the gun carefully placed it on the counter. He managed to shuffle out a couple twenties, a hard feet to accomplish with trembling digits, he place the crumpled bills next to the trigger. Moments later Loki immerged from the room and made his way for the exit, but not without mercilessly kicking the fainted upon the floor.

Back in the truck Shark clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Loki contented himself to humming a little ditty. The previous incident seeming to do wonders as far as lifting the crazy man's spirits. They drove on in this manner for some time. At about eleven at night Shark parking in front of a highway bar. He had tried to avoid human contact all day, deciding to forgo lunch and thankfully his insane companion never mentioned anything about it. But at last they had to eat something, this was the only place for miles around, just a bit outside a small town they had passed earlier on the east side of the Tennessee border.

They made their way into the eatery with no conversation. The bar, as with most every other object Loki had been confronted with thus far, had been less then appealing. The duo carefully picked a deserted area at the bar itself and acquired menus from a buxom waitress. They sat waiting for some time, Shark had tried to get their waitress to take their orders but she was too busy with some hulk of a backwoodsman, he caressed her fanny and she giggled. Shark could tell Loki was getting irritable.

Shark leaned over, "Please, don't make a scene." Loki was about to retort but Shark interrupted, "You want to get to New York?" Loki thought for a moment but nodded his head slowly, "Good, then please, just relax." Shark had no doubt in his mind that Loki only obeyed, if he was even actually doing that, his wishes just out of morbid curiosity then anything else. Loki picked at the peeling menu cover. Shark called the waitress again. This must have been one call too many calls…

"The gal aint ready to take ya stinkin orders!" The Casanova bellowed from his table.

"Sorry," Shark looked at Loki who appeared to be contemplated something, mostly dangerous to all involved, "but you see my friend" at that word Loki clenched his jaw, "my friend and I have been needing food for some time and if the kind lady would just…"

"Just what!" The brute stood up to his full height of a towering six foot seven and ambled in their direction. Shark gulped at the sight of Loki smiling. "Just food!" Shark exclaimed throwing a hand up to keep Loki in his seat. "Just food? Ha! You want Bertha to serve you hand in foot I bet, well it aint happening, that be my fine lady!" Shark backed up in his stool as the giant pushed him against the bar, at that point he wasn't' sure who scared him more, but when Loki started laughing Shark knew who was the one to be feared most…

Loki stood up, his chest and the slobbering bully's pressed against one another, Loki had to tilt his head upward to look in the beast's eyes, but something in Loki's made the man back off a hair. What could have happened next was rumored about in that bar for years.

"Gentlemen," A pure southern drawl inquired from the front door. "Just what is going on here?" All attention turned to none other then the sheriff, his gleaming badge flashing in the dim light as he sauntered up to the troublemakers. He was a round man of a fairly short stature, but he seemed to hold his own in the room full of raging bulls. Shark began quickly, "You see my friend," again Loki looked pointedly at Shark when he said the word, "we were just trying to eat…"

"These jerks showed up here all full of themselves and started making all sorts of demands of my dear Bertha!" The thug pointed an accusing finger at the two and twisted his face into one of disgust. Bertha walked up behind the man, "Billy's right, them two started this whole thing, Billy just been defending my honor." "What?" Shark half yelled half nervously laughed out, "You have got to be kidding me!" Loki interrupted, "What my 'subordinate' is trying to say is that this ignoramus should be apprehended at once, he attempted to assault my person." Loki held his head high and looked down nose at the Sheriff. The Sheriff frowned at that remark and stepped closer to Loki, they glared for a moment, the Sheriff drew a long breath, "That ignoramus is my brother."

….

What resulted were a bedraggled Shark and a still perfectly poised Loki sitting in a jail cell. Shark drove his red mop of a head into his folded arms in despair; he had two black eyes forming rapidly and a gash on his left leg. Loki massaged his bruised, bloodied, and battered right arm. Besides the previous injuries sustained from the first night Shark and he had met others were added when the Sheriff and his five deputies, who all conveniently drank at that particular bar, drug, kicked, threw, punched, and basically did everything within their power to bring in the suspects. Their crime? Disturbing the peace.

"One phone call, which makes it?" Shark slowly, painfully, stood up. Loki obviously had no one to call; the guy was a loner through and through, a "crazy" loner. Shark got to the phone and dialed in some numbers, the phone rang four times before a female voice answered.

"Ya," Shark gulped, "Sidney… Could you come get me…" A sharp intake of breath was heard on the other line, "Shark? I thought you where coming to see me?"

"I was, I was… I just…" The voice snapped at him, "Just what!" Shark rolled his eyes, "I just got caught up in a bad situation….I'm in Tennessee" Silence. "So… are you coming?" Silence. "Sid?"

"I'm coming. Give me a few hours, I'll catch a plane as soon as I can."

"Thanks Sid." Shark heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to kill you." And the line went dead.

Always killing, why was it that everyone near Shark wanted to kill him lately? He was sent back to cell and plopped down near Loki. "When shall we be emancipated?" Shark groaned, "Do you have to use big words at a time like this?" Loki opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he closed it again and just looked away.

Loki refrained from answering since he wasn't sure if his dreaded predicament of no lying would interfere with such a simple retort, he just didn't want to deal with it presently. He stared off into space, "Who did you send for?"

"My niece, Sidney"

Loki nodded and leaned back on the cot, closing his eyes, it would be some wait, even a conqueror knows when to be patient. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed Shark by the neck, with his left arm of course, his right one pained him to greatly. Shark clawed at the iron vice of Loki's grip. "For future reference, I won't be 'just relaxing' again anytime soon," Loki breathed this into Shark's ear. "So don't suggest such a thing again… ever."

…

Author's Note

Again thank you all for the support! Especialy Twiranux! I love your reviews! And thank you also delusionalDaydreamer again, a newcomer catwoman 90808! Thanks to SkittleLuv.x3 and MagicalElf73! You all rock! Please, please, please continue to review, they are what keep me writing this! Luv ya all!


	5. Sid and Daisy

Again in a cell. Granted this one did have less of a death smell to it, that's a positive. Loki paced from one wall to the other, his hands in his pockets, definitely sulking. Shark lay asleep on the bedbug-ridden cot, slightly drooling. Loki began clicking his tongue in annoyance with the situation. He had run the figures over again and again and in every case the outcome was the same, he'd end up in prison, or possibly dead.

"Stop that." A guard who was patrolling the small containment unit had finally had enough of the high-strung individual. He knocked a Billy club against the bars; Loki stopped pacing to observe the human.

"What's your name?" Loki liked his lips, his brain was mulling over a little experiment. The guard scrunched his eyebrows together, "J. Edger Hoover" The guard gave away the joke by flashing a sarcastic grin, Loki returned it with a slick one of his own, he drew near the bars. "Yes, how," he gently stroked the metal pipes, "drool… But, that's beside the point, what's the name of your wife then?" The man was startled at first but calmed down once he saw Loki staring pointedly at the glistening wedding band.

"And why would I tell you a thing like that?" The guard adjusted his handy-dandy walkie-talkie. Loki contemplated this, "Why not?" He said innocently. Mister In-charge was about to explain all the reasons "why not" when Loki interjected humbly, "Unless…. Unless talking about her…. Bothers you?" Loki searched imploringly at the officer, who for his part was getting antsy and agitated, a scowl masked his features. Loki continued, "Perhaps, I don't know, she… cheated on you?" Loki was very slow in his speech, he made sure to word everything just so, it isn't a lie if it's a question. Now the man was infuriated, he slammed the club on the metal and the sound vibrated over the concrete walls, "Shut up you scum!" Loki retreated slightly and decided to real in his attack, he had gone too quickly.

A moment of pause held between the two. "I apologize to you." Loki turned away, "I just thought that there was tension in the relationship, that's obvious from your reaction." Loki had known he would be able to say that, it really had been obvious; he was playing a dangerous game here. "We are fine." Loki glanced back, "Oh, I'm sure…" Loki sat down on the floor and began fiddling with his fingers. Nothing was said for a few minutes, "We are. Just she has had issues with her mother being sick lately, she's had to go take care of her a lot…" Loki hid a grin, oh, how utterly perfect. "And, I'm all supportive… I just wish we could spend more time together… and," Loki put up a hand, "Oh, I agree full heartedly, I don't think anything is going on that would be… unsavory." Loki smiled at the irony about how him not being able to lie (i.e. he truly believed that Mrs. "Hoover" was caring over dear old mother and not fooling around) was turning into the biggest lie in the poor oaf's head.

"Ya…" The guard mumbled, he fingered his walkie-talkie again, this time however he unholstered it and turned, "Hey, I need a replacement down here, I have an emergency call I need to make. Over and out." Static was heard momentarily, "Copied. Over and out." Loki could just barely contain his giddiness over this newfound revelation, he could make this work, turns out you don't need to lie to manipulate people. As soon as a replacement came and "Hoover" ran off to have a stern talking to his wife Loki at last burst out cackling, enough to wake up a disoriented Shark, "Huh? What?" He questioned, Loki turned to him mid laugh, "Exactly."

….

Hours ticked by painfully slow. The pair held little conversation with either each other or the "baby sitters". They watched several other "criminals" being led into cells, thankfully none were placed in their own cell, neither wanted to deal with the mostly drunk bunch of fellows.

"You guys got bail." A pudgy man of the uniform informed them as he unlocked the door. Shark was the first to be set free as he practically dashed out, Loki followed slowly behind, his proud stride making him glide across the threshold rather then step over it. The two were led down several halls and into a small office where plastic baggies with a few miscellaneous items in them were handed to each. Shark received a bag with his dated cell phone, his wallet, and keys. Loki was in the midst of retrieving an odd looking golden orb, a grey feather, and several small glass bottles from his own bag, he then placed them carefully in various pockets of his coat. Shark took note of the novelties. "You better be thankfully those bottles only had water in them." The intense looking woman behind the counter mentioned, Loki just grinned. Shark just shook his head, crazy, this guy is crazy, had he already mentioned that?

At last after signing a few documents and being lectured by a few red neck policemen Shark and Loki were escorted to their rescuer. She was a tall women, broad shoulders, and clearly worked out a lot. He hair was dark and long, it currently was wound up in a braided bun plastered to the side of her head, her mood was dangerous. "Sid! Thanks so much, you have no idea…" She slapped him, "I work hard for my money, your going to repay me. Got it?" Shark just held his now very very bruised check and nodded pitifully. Sid surveyed Loki, "Who's this joker?" Her voice was deep and gritty, "I am Loki." This brought slight amusement to the women, "Loki? Seriously? How stupid!" Loki blinked rapidly before engaging this new menace, Shark stepped into the path of destruction, "Hey, she saved us back there, cool it." Loki opened his mouth, "And no, that's not the same a just relaxing." Loki shut his mouth; Sid's attitude seemed to have lightened due to the little show of force. "Come on, let's go."

Sid had taken a bus from the airport so she now sat in the middle of the bench seat in Shark's truck. Loki had attached himself to the passenger side door, determined not to have to accidently touch the offending female. The now trio drove away from the dreaded town, again on their way towards the great city of New York.

….

It was three in the morning, Shark had surrendered the wheel to Sid so they could drive on through and get there by Monday so Sid could get to work. Shark was snoring with his head thrown back and his legs splayed out. Loki had opted for pulling his own legs up to his chin to avoid the sleeping giant, he stared out the window, he had been eerily quite throughout the ride. Then something caught his eye, a flash of color in the dark, it was several yards up ahead. He stretched out a long arm to lightly tap the shoulder of Sid, "What, freak?" Loki chose to ignore that presently, "Stop." He continued to watch the figure. Sid followed his gaze and pulled over to the side. Walking along the side of the highway was a figure. Loki opened the door and got out without even comprehending his actions.

"Waz going on?" Shark mumbled from his half-asleep state, he rubbed his eyes and yawned while looking on at Loki advance upon the person. "Hey, can we leave him?" Sid turned and asked Shark who gave her a disbelieving look, "Uh, no."

Loki was very near the individual that at a closer distance could now be perceived as a youngish human of female gender, she had seen the truck pull over and stood waiting for Loki to reach her. "What are you doing?" His statement more of a demand then a question. "I'm walking." Her rouge covered lips pulled up slightly at the corners in a lopsided sarcastic grin. "Where are you going?" She thought the question over, "New York" Loki smiled, "This is getting beyond the means of coincidences." With that he grabbed the upper arm of the woman and started dragging her towards the vehicle, she tugged back, "Excuse me," She couldn't break free and started showing worry in her voice, "Let go!" She punched Loki in the back of the head, he stopped walking, he turned his head to her calmly, "I want you to come with me…" His voice was dark and even, with an undertone of severity. "Why?" Loki thought of the best way to word this, "Because…" The truth was not an option and neither was a lie.

"Your going to New York?" Sid was beside Loki now, the girl nodded, " Cool, we're headed there now, wanna ride?" Sid tilted a thumb at Loki, "He's harmless, I think." The hitchhiker smiled at Sid and followed her back to the truck; they talked lightly amongst themselves, obviously taking a liking to each other immediately.

The girl, or woman, Loki wasn't sure at what ages those labels are used by humans, besides that she was probably of early twenties, her hair was cropped short, it looked black in the light but when they neared the stream coming from the headlights it was reveled to be of a dark green tint. Her skin was pale and riddled with freckles and moles. Loki observed her closely while she and Sid evicted Shark to the bed of the truck, Loki made his way after them.

He sat next to her in the cab; Shark was looking forlornly in from the back window, like a sad lost puppy. Sid just banged on the window and yelled at him to sit down. The girl, or Daisy, was downright cheerful when talking with Sid about this and that, she sickened Loki. Her smile was too dazzling, too real, and completely too honest. Though he did know that behind all the glamed up makeup, the flattering tank top, and the glittering nails (Which honestly didn't suit the hitchhiker-bum mentality) there lay a dark secret all her own. Daisy was a mutant. He was sure of it. That's what the flash of color had been, it couldn't have been a lighter, it was to strong for that, it appeared to him to be of a magical quality, but he knew that earthlings don't tend towards such things as his people do. Sure there were other possibilities, but they were doubtful. No, Daisy was indeed a mutant, and that could be very useful to him at this school he was headed to. While he rejoiced over his new claim to manipulation it always helped to have a pretty little ace up his sleeves.

…

So… The last chapter made me sad, so few comments… I cried tears of cotton candy; I'm starting to get depressed about writing this. Do you guys even want me to continue, honestly? Well, I hope you like this one, and please understand that the love interest, no matter who she may or may not be, will not be a Mary Sue if I have anything to say about, or type about it… So… enjoy! And comment, comment like crazy, people! Please! Luv ya all! :)


	6. Daisy, Oh, Daisy

Driving was atrociously boring, Loki thought. It was too slow, too cramped, and much too boring, or did he already mention that? Never mind, his thoughts had been getting a bit in the sort of ramblings lately. Maybe that's just the effect that Midgaurd has on life forms, everything becomes simply insane. Loki mentally slapped himself, he was in much need of a diversion, or sleep, but since he was not liking the idea of snoozing in front of strangers, a diversion it was.

Daisy was increasingly working her way up Loki's list of horrendously annoying people, right below Ironman, and above the imbecile at Asgaurd court that dared mock his horned helmet. Loki even was beginning to rethink his whole "use her with the mutants" plan. She had been talking literally nonstop since she joined their little rag-tag crew of misfits. Sid was still smiling and being pleasant, but the smile now resembled something from a horror movie then a chick-flick. Loki had no clue how she was keeping her calm under the circumstances, especially considering her callous actions towards her dear uncle Shark, not to mention her despicable disregard for his own being. Shark, for his part, had been sitting on the toolbox for the last two hours amusing himself with pretending to fall out of the truck bed anytime another vehicle passed by. Sid had tried yelling at him but he alluded to not being able to hear her by motioning to his ears and shaking his head. His grin gave him away. Loki was traveling with the carnival de idiots.

"So then I went to Ohio, I didn't like it there, so then I went to Washington," Daisy took a breath, "Oh, the state! Not the city! Well, it was too wet there of course," She turned to Loki, "I hate wet weather, it makes my hair frizz!" She turned back to Sid, "Anywho, at last I decided to head to New York, I've always wanted to go, my mom…"

"Wow, great four hour long story!" Sid interrupted Daisy, "Hey, uh," Sid gestured at Loki, he offered, "Loki?" She nodded her head, "Ya, hey Loki, that looks like bad storm clouds up ahead, right?" Her voice lilted to a tone unknown to her normal raspy tenor, Loki threw a quizzical look her way, had the woman been driven mad by the green haired witch? He looked to the sky, glaring at it slightly for it reminded him that this was not his home, skies should never be that blue, are never that blue on Asguard, Sid poked him hard in the shoulder to wake him from his reverie. "Bad storms, huh? We should probably listen to the radio for warnings? Huh?" With each "huh?" she poked him again till the last one which he promptly swatted her hand away. But by then he had caught on, "Oh, yes, very ominous coverage looming yonder, the radio device is a must." Daisy looked at him with her big green eyes, clearly contacts, she started "But…" He interrupted, "It IS a necessity." Sid nodded her head and flipped on the stereo.

The news of course held no prospects for tempests. But semi tolerable music made much better audio then Miss Daisy's entire autobiography. Loki no longer felt the need to stab his ears. Sid also seemed to relax a tad, her knuckles turned back to a normal skin tone as apposed to the white pallor they had acquired as she clutched the wheel with all her might. Shark started to sing along to the current song, proving wrong his poor hearing; this was not lost on Sid as she started yelling at him anew. No, Loki thought, there it was, the urge to rid himself of his ears, it had just taken a small vacation.

….

Soon after that the truck slid into a gas station, this time a much more suitable structure, at least this one could be identified as an actual building not an outhouse. Sid jumped out of the cab and nearly hit Shark with the keys, "Fill her up!" She yelled as she stormed into the station. Daisy turned to Loki, "What?" He asked with a sneer. "Aren't you getting out?" Loki decided not to bring up the point that she could just as easily get out on the driver's side as the passenger's and thus excited the cab himself, totally ignoring Daisy's outstretched hand to help her down.

"Hey, Loki, play it, 'Low-Key' will ya?" Shark was having a hard time not laughing at his little pun. Loki wandered over to Shark and smiled sweetly at him. "Delightful…" Loki looked around, seeing no one, he banged Shark's head into the truck's fender with one swift move, Shark's head practically ricocheted from the force. "I needed that, thanks." Loki patted Shark's back before walking away. Shark just rubbed his head.

Loki entered the establishment and sought out the restrooms, once that had been attended too he found Sid getting a drink from a machine, Daisy was virtually hanging off Sid's arm. Loki felt as though he might at last know what sympathy was. He shook the dreaded emotion off and headed in the other direction.

"You like Dr. Pepper too!" Daisy jumped up and down, "I love Dr. Pepper!" Sid rubbed her temples, "Ya…"

"Hey girls! Oh, by the way, I'm Shark!" Shark had joined the women and was shaking hands with Daisy, since they hadn't formally met as of yet, "Daisy." She said almost timidly. Sid saw her moment and took it, "Well, I better go… wash the windows! See you out there." She was about to flee when a thought occurred to her and she shoved her drink at Shark, "Here, pay for this!"

Loki secretly observed all of this from behind a large display of chips. He fingered one bag of said chips and decided too to return to the truck. But before he was free of the door, "What do you think your doing, dirt bag?" The counter boy pointed accusingly at the unpaid for bag of chips, Loki looked at them; the thought of paying for them had never crossed his mind. Loki looked for Shark; he was dealing with Daisy on a scale so overwhelming that he had paid no heed to the disgruntled employee. Coincidentally there were no other customers in the store, Loki smiled.

"My, my…" Loki licked his lips, "I seemed to have been about to create a horrible wrong." The shop boy looked taken aback by Loki's admittance. "Ya… so just pay for it…" Loki tore open the bag, "No.", and he turned it upside down, the chips spilled out across the floor, "Hey!" Loki grabbed the boy's face, covering his mouth, "Be silent and listen to me." The boy struggled, Loki pulled out one of the glass bottled from his coat, this one was tinted dark purple. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and held it over the lad's head, the struggle stopped momentarily as the teen became wary of the contents. "Now, now, don't worry." Loki soothed, "Its just water." His grin reached from ear to ear, he was happy he hadn't cut them off. "However… if this was, oh, I don't know, acid maybe?" He paused, completely enjoying this much needed diversion, "Or some sort of poison that only needs touch the skin, your skin to be exact… Sorry I don't give a name to said poison, I truly know nothing about the sort." Another pause, "So I suppose that would make it harder for me to tell if it was poison…. Hmmmmm…. Interesting." Loki watched the youth's determination fade, "But, don't fear, for I promise, it is only water." The bottle started to tilt downward, the boy's eyes lit up in fright and threw his hands up in defense.

"What's going on?" Shark finally had made it to the scene and was confused with what he saw; Daisy had switched her astounding clinging powers to Shark and was holding his right hand in the two of hers. Loki quickly pulled back the bottle, released the prey, grabbed another bag of chips, and began leaving the store, again. "Wait, you need to pay for that!" Shark went to get Loki, "Uh, no! No, he's good, he doesn't have to pay!" Loki and Shark both looked at the teen. Loki nodded approvingly and left, "You don't have to let him bully you. I've learned to handle him." Shark pulled himself up to the counter and was reveling in the look of awe the boy was showing him as he rang up the purchases. "Ya, you just have to be tough, take control of the situation." Shark hiked up his pants and took the bag of items, being much to full of himself. "Hurry up you good for nothing!" Sid stormed in. Shark cowered in the shadow of his niece. The clerk looked suspicious of Shark's previous boastings.

When they got to the truck Loki was lounging in the bed, his coat flared out about him. The others got in the cab.

…

Sid banged on the back window when the lights of the great city where on the horizon. Loki woke from his short nap and sat up to view the sight. He noticed that Daisy had fallen asleep and was curled up on the passenger side with Sid next to her and Shark driving. Loki watched the lights, they in all the beauty compared not to his wondrous Asgaurd, yes, his Asguard, it belonged to him. This thought never truly escaped him, it lingered like a mist across all other thoughts. But this city, this city offered him the possibility of regaining what was rightfully his.

They drove into a tunnel, the lights passing quickly overhead; they meant nothing to Loki, not they, not the past few days, and not the humans in the cab, especially not the humans in the cab… No, only the next few courses of action had any really hold on Loki's life. He would first seek out this mutant school, mutant freaks did this to him, and mutant freaks could undo it. He grimaced, but before then he would have to convince Daisy to join him, despite her disastrous personality she still was a good tool. The thought pleased him not. He then turned his attention to Shark and Sid. Would he continue to use them? Shark was becoming a liability, he was interfering too much. And Sid, Sid was not a problem by any means but she certainly was not a pleasant piece in his plans, so why not leave her out all together? For that matter, both of them, Sid and Shark.

…

"We're getting married!" This was the first announcement made once everyone disembarked the truck and were standing in front of the store front that Sid owned and worked. All attention turned to Daisy; her normal giddy attitude had jumped to full blown happy hysteria. Shark paled, "I never! What?" Daisy clutched his arm, "Silly! You asked me just a few minutes ago and I said yes!" Loki was starting to think again about ditching the girl, "You were sleeping just minutes ago!" Shark managed to rip his limp out of her manicured hands. "Oh…" She said sadly but immediately perked up, "But I bet you were thinking of asking me, right?" Shark looked alarmed and backed into Loki who shoved him away. Sid went into the store and slammed it on everyone.

"Back off!" Shark yelled at the encroaching Daisy, Loki sidestepped the assault and also retreated to the store of Sid's. Once in he watched carefully the show going on outside. This made things difficult. Daisy would not allow Loki to sever ties to Shark if she was infatuated with him… "What are they doing out there?" Sid was leaning against the window next to Loki, this slightly startled him for he hadn't seen her. A thought popped into his head.

"Wouldn't she make such an addition to your family?" He glanced at the couple, he had wanted to say something more dramatic, like "wonderful addition', but that would have been a flat out lie. Sid seemed sick as she considered the possibility, "That is not happening…" She nearly whispered. "No? Well, maybe you should advise Miss Daisy… otherwise?" Sid turned her full attention towards the sneering sneak of a man, "I don't trust you, and I really doubt your saying this from the kindness of you heart…" She looked back at the couple and then back to Loki, "But, at this point I don't care… plans?"

….

Author's Note

Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the great positive feedback on the last chapter, it made me feel so happy! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I know it sounds rambly but I have my reasons… it will straighten itself out into a real plot here soon enough, I hope… XD Anywho, enjoy and please, please, please comment! And thanks for all who did before! I would write your names down again but I am sort of running out of time at the moment, I will do so on the next chapter. (Also, please, no one leave because you hate Daisy… don't worry about it, okay? Trust me….)


	7. Plans Set in Motion

The building was an old brown stone on the corner of two miniscule streets of little significance. The roof obviously leaked, the rooms all smelled distinctly musty, and the place had neither air-conditioning nor heating. A solitary fan wobbled from the yellowed ceiling, simply swirling the hot stuffy air. Loki mentally rolled his eyes, was it also part of his earthly punishment to be constantly subjected to pits of filth and waste?

"Just what exactly," Loki gently strolled through the room, "do you sell here?" He surveyed the few shelves and the wooden counter.

"Stuff." Was all that Sid answered with, she was busy looking over some notes at the register. Loki rolled his eyes, physically this time.

"Oh, how cleee…" He swallowed his next word of 'clear', sarcasm was considered a lie apparently, this pleased him not. Sid at last looked up at him and sighed.

"This is a stationary shop, I sell paper, pens, magazines, candy… ect." She used her hands to point at each mentioned object; Loki followed her actions with his eyes.

"Yes, well," He paused to brush imaginary dust off his coat, "I must be bidding my adieu." He started for the door.

"What!" Sid sounded startled, "What about them?" She gestured towards the still frantically fighting couple out on the curb.

"What about them specifically?" Loki gave off a most quizzical expression.

"Just a few seconds ago you said you'd help me get rid of miss pest. Now what are your suggestions?" Sid now had come around the counter and had her hands planted on her hips. Loki huffed slightly.

"I never said I would help you." He had his hand on the door but thought better of it and turned back to Sid, "However, if you are in need of my assistance I will give it…" He sentence trailed off as the word 'freely' seemed to be suddenly absent from his vocabulary.

"Well, I'm asking." Sid appeared frustrated with the situation.

"Oh, I don't know, try…" He looked off into the distance; "try pointing out Shark's many flaws, or try finding some other fool for her to sink her teeth into..." He watched Sid carefully, all the while secretly hiding a slowly spreading grin.

"That's absolute trash and you know it! I need something… something…" She searched for the right word.

"Drastic" Loki offered, she nodded her head enthusiastically. The grin was now a smile.

"I suppose you could…" Loki shook his head, "No, you wouldn't want to do that… or would you?"

"Tell me already!" Sid was on the verge of punching the arrogant jerk.

"You could merely engage her in a duel for Shark's hand." Loki was completely pleased with himself and Sid was by no means so.

"Duel… really…?" Her voice was more subdued now as she was realizing that her possible ally in this would be no help at all.

"Yes, a duel." He said simply. "A duel because she is harassing your family, it is perfectly within reason."

"And just what would we fight with?" Sid asked, with little hope to her tone.

"Wit." Loki strode quickly to Sid and stopped short by a few inches of her person. "You see, I have gauged Daisy and her mental capabilities, you could easily have a victory, just challenge her to a little game of wits, she will surely lose." He was becoming more animated as the conversation progressed.

"And how would that make her leave?"

"She would sign an agreement saying as much before the game was to take place." Sid looked incredulously at Loki, observing his insane form as he stood before her presenting this absurd idea.

"No." Was all she said before turning away.

"Well, I will be out for awhile," He paused to lick his lips, "But I'll be back, and by then perhaps you will have thought over my proposal." He opened the door, "And do please try all your ideas, tell me how they work for you." And with that he was gone.

As he speed walked from street to street Loki contemplated his risky plan. It was a slim chance but it was all he had to work with. He knew Daisy, or he at least knew girls like Daisy, they sunk their fangs in deep to whichever prey they choose. Sid wouldn't be able to rid her or Shark's selves of the beast by talking, bribing, or threatening her. No, the only option was to attack her straight on, attack her hold. For in the game of wits he had suggested Daisy would most assuredly lose, and when she did… oh, when she did… she would be enraged. That's what he wanted. If she could lose control, even for a moment, then perhaps, just perhaps she would unleash her mutant power. If someone got hurt all the better. Because then she would have fully severed all ties to Shark and Sid and would thus be left with no one in the whole city but himself. Loki would be the kind hero to step in and whisk her off to this school for mutants. They would help her, and help him for helping her…

If all went as planned. That was a big if. He knew how farfetched this scheme was, he had no other options currently. That's why he was set off to do some research on the problem, hopefully by the time he returned there would be no more need for these troublesome people. But he was not stupid enough to burn the bridge now, it may be his last resort.

He passed quickly by apartment buildings, stoplights, and storefronts. His brisk pace made his long coat flutter violently. He paid no heed to the honking cars or cursing people that he invoked to anger by his sudden coming and going. His mind was set on one location and one alone, the central library. He had a vague idea of its location from his last visit to the great city.

After nearly an hour of his trek he was able to climb the stairs of the magnificent facility. It's pillars loomed over him and gleamed in the falling twilight of evening. He pushed open the double doors in a fury and stormed towards the nearest desk. A middle-aged woman had been writing something but had looked up to see the rude visitor.

"Direct me to your past printed news resources immediately." He slapped his palms down on the desk and hovered menacingly over the poor clerk.

"Excuse me, but this is a library," She adjusted her blouse, to better cover her slightly exposed bosom. This greatly amused Loki. "Keep your voice lowered." She finished.

"Poor woman, perhaps you didn't understand me…" He leaned in close to her, he could smell her wretched cheap perfume, "I'm not here to ogle your poor excuses for breasts, you may have no fear of that." He smiled coolly at her. She startled and propeled a hand out to slap his alabaster face. He easily caught it. He held it and turned it over to examine. "Ah, I see no one else was interested in those bumps of yours either!" He chuckled at this as he gently rubbed her oh-so bare ring finger.

"Jerk!" She whipped her hand from his and even had tears welling up in her eyes, Loki grew even more satisfied with himself for this.

"Now, where are the news articles of past?" He pushed himself off the desk and stood up straight as he looked down his nose at the cowering female.

"There." She pointed at a directory mounted to the wall conveniently behind Loki, he saw it and flashed a smile and gave a small bow to the upset librarian as he made his way to glance the board over.

Once located on paper Loki was able to locate the actual place with little issue. It was on the third floor tucked into a side room, when he got there it was vacant of all human life. He strode up to one of the many outdated monitors and started typing in a few words. He was familiar with earth computers, the technology was foreign to his planet true, but it was one of the first things he had set his mind to understanding after his arrival on earth all those years ago. He now wished leaning to drive had been top on that list; it would have saved him several terrible headaches.

He squinted at the glowing screen and made a various number of clicks and taps with the mouse. It took him all of three minutes to find the article he wanted. Specifically one on the riots held at Xavier's School for the Gifted, he had remembered seeing during his last failed attempt to take over earth. He scanned the page and found the little bit of information he needed, namely the address of the school and the verification that it did indeed hold mutants. He was pleased, so pleased he couldn't help but start laughing. And he laughed all the way down the stairs, out the door, and to the street.

At the street he whipped away a few stray happy tears and scanned the traffic, he easily spotted a yellow taxi and stepped into its path. The cab swerved to the curb, breaks screeching, horn blaring, and surely driver swearing. The man jumped out of the car and started going off on Loki.

"I'm not sorry." He truly loved saying that statement. " I am in need of your transportation." Loki swung himself into the backseat. The driver was stunned momentarily before following Loki; the driver opened the backseat door with a thrust and again started to tear into the villain. Loki put a single finger up to silence the man.

"Take me to my location now or else I will hunt down and kill your precious daughter, what was it again?" Loki lifted himself up to peer at the dashboard once again, on seeing the small picture and the handy name printed neatly on it he said, "Oh, yes, Laura." Loki turned to the man, "And please, understand how honest and straight forward I am being with you."

"You don't scare me." The man stuttered. He grew bolder, "Now get out of my cab!" Loki neatly folded his hand on his lap and stared at the human.

"I could bomb her…" He purposely trailed off to let the driver come to his own conclusions about when Loki could exactly bomb her, it was no lie, he could… eventually.

"I don't believe you." The driver was surprising brave, and stupid. Loki was growing impatient.

"Fine, have it your way." He sprang at the cabbie. Loki moved swiftly and with grace as he jammed his elbow into the right temple of the man's head, something snapped. Loki caught the sagging dead weight and heaved him into the back seat with little ceremony; only enough heed was given to make sure the body was invisible to passers-by. Loki slammed the door and then turned his attention on some other pawn.

A particularly scrawny young man with ear buds crammed in his head happened to be strolling by. Loki grabbed the hipster by his out-of-season scarf and half drug him to the still running taxi.

"What!" Dude!" Came wailing out of the victim. Loki threw open the driver's door and planted the struggling weakling into the seat, Loki lingered above his now quaking form.

"Drive me here," He thrust a small scrap of paper with elegant writing scrawled over it into the clammy hands of the man. Loki patted the golden orb in his breast pocket lightly, hinting at a possible weapon. The man gulped and nodded in understanding.

Loki strolled to the passenger door and eased himself in; turning to the now pale driver he uttered, "Drive." And pointed ahead.

….

Author's Note

So… one of my lovely reviewers suggested writing my stories in such a way that each time a new person speaks I start a new paragraph. I have tried that here. I think I like it, what are your thoughts? I also had some comments on Loki perhaps being out of context. I hope I have brought him back slightly to his true self. I know he isn't going all crazy on people, but I have my reasons. I mean the guy is smart and can't simply attack everyone with no plans, the avengers would be called in and take him out way before he had a chance to defend himself. So anyways sorry for the rant… I am trying to write him correctly. Sorry if I don't succeed. Also, thank you SO MUCH you wonderful reviewers who write me these lovely encouragements, they keep me wanting to continue. Thank you. Truly. I hope you all enjoyed this. Have a fantastic day!

P.s. for those of you looking for the romance, please be patient, Loki has some character development to go through before he can be open to love… XD


	8. The Walls That Separate Us

The drive was slow going; a contestant stop and go motion moved the little yellow taxi through the heavy traffic. Loki sat; straight backed, in the passenger seat, his eyes focused ahead.

"I think… I think we're here?" The boy half asked, half stated.

Loki let his burning gaze settle over the high brick walls and the iron gate, all quite elegant and quaint.

"Stay here." Loki slid out of the car and stood in front of the imposing structure. He lifted a hand to stroke the mortar, he closed his eyes as thoughts of revenge played through his head, no, not revenge but vengeance, vengeance for all the wrongs done him by his so called family. This place, this school, held many possibilities for him, possibilities that would spell out the demise for the self righteous Asguardians who dared to cross him. Loki at last opened his eyes, what to do? He truly had only planned visiting the establishment, verifying it's whereabouts; but now that he was here did he wish to go further?

"Excuse me."

Loki turned slowly to access the unknown individual; he surveyed the form set before him. She was of medium height, had fair skin, and strawberry curly blonde hair that settled lightly on her shoulders. He scoffed at her.

"Excuse you for what exactly? Living? For if that's the case then I am afraid I shall have to refrain from that, for you simply disgust me and I can never forgive such a blatantly foul act upon my person." He finished his tirade with a smile and a slight bow. He looked up to find the girl staring at him, her eyes completely blank to the world.

"No…" She walked over to Loki, quickly closing the space between them, "Excuse me while I walk past your sorry carcass as I go through the gate." She brushed against him and pushed the red button by the entrance. A cool even countenance radiating from her body, despite this nonchalant air Loki could tell he had gotten under her skin by the ever so small clinching of her elegant jaw.

"Name?" The speaker projected out from above.

"Claire."

*buzz* *click* And the twin doors swung open in graceful arks. Claire shoved her right hand out to Loki, he eyed it.

"Will you not shake hands with me?" It suddenly occurred to Loki which earth formality she was suggesting; he made a point to fold his arms.

"I just wanted to shake hands with the most annoying jerk that ever tred across this planet, it would be, " A blazing smile stunned him, "it would be a pleasure." Loki was infuriated, beyond infuriated, he did the first action that popped into his head, he punched her. Or he tried. She managed to narrowly escape his attack before sprinting off towards the institution. She was laughing. Loki continued to watch her as the gates closed and separated him from her.

Were all mutants intolerable? Of course they were, they were humans above all else and humans, above all else, were horrid creatures. He shook off the last bits of anger to gage the situation over again. The intercom seemed a bad idea, who was he to introduce himself as? Loki? For no other name would slip from his lips, unfortunately. And even though eight years had passed since his whole world domination plan no doubt such a unique, and noble, name as Loki would ring about memories that could only harm him. No, another course must be taken. He thought back to Daisy and wondered if any mayhem had happened in his absence. He surly couldn't rely on the logical Sid to push the little mutie into a fit, could he? No, that should serve only as a last resort; first he should explore other alternatives.

Loki heard a car door fly open and turned just in time to see his "driver" flee from the vehicle in a panic. Loki sighed, there was no use in chasing after him. He turned his attention back to the brick wall. He then did a quick double take as he whipped his head back around to the car. Yes, the car…

Roughly an hour later Loki was hovered over the unconscious taxi cab driver, he was doing the final adjustments. Loki surveyed his work with controlled glee as he turned the key and the motor rumbled, he switched the gears, he had been watching how these transporting devices worked over the last few days, and he moved the man's leg over to the gas pedal. Loki had to jump back in an instant to just barely miss the spinning back wheels of the car. A yell was heard from the cab, no doubt the driver picked a most inopportune moment to awake from his slumber. But the screaming was soon silenced as the vehicle slammed into the perimeter fence, sending bricks flying.

Once the dust had settled Loki stood up to observe his masterpiece. The car was lodged securely in the ruble. There wasn't even an opening to crawl through it was so wedged in. But no matter, it had served its purpose, as a distraction. For Loki had spent a fair amount of time walking along the fortress, he listened as he walked. He heard people, kids or guards no matter; they hindered all secretive ways of entrance. So he came up with the plan of ramming the taxi into a specific part of the wall, a part that just so happened to be on the far side of were he had found a tall tree that hung over the enclosure. Loki took off running. He had to hurry, while he was gaining ground towards the tree all the insiders would hopefully be rushing for the crash site.

By the time he reached the tree Loki was huffing and puffing, athletics of this sort never had been his forte. He leaned against the rough bark, he listened intently. He heard nothing, no more the laughing of children or the quite conversations of lovers, everyone was gone. He inwardly patted himself on the back.

Climbing the tree took a bit more effort and time then what Loki had initially intended; but, nonetheless he pulled himself out on the protruding branch, he looked down to find nothing awaiting him. He allowed his weight to drop and his arms to secure him to the swaying branch, he steadied himself and released his grip to land, if not gracefully then at least safely, on the ground below.

"Nice entrance, I give it a four." A dry voice quipped from behind him. Loki restrained all impulses to twitch at this ill-fated miscalculation. He took a deep breath and faced the soon dead character.

"Huh, see, I knew you were going to be a pain!" Claire jumped up from her spot on the ground to accost Loki; she jammed a finger into his face. He grabbed it and twisted down hard, in an attempt to break the accursed digit. However, his only gain was to see again that blazing smile of Claire's. Loki was, granted, a bit taken aback as he watched in disgust Claire's finger move limply into a very unnatural pose, slide out of his frozen grip, and return to normal. Of course, mutant… He regained his composure quickly.

"Like my trick?" Claire seemed giddy by the turn of events. She laughed heartedly as she lifted an arm up and the entire limb fluttered as a flag in the wind; her bones appeared to be as jelly. Loki was unimpressed. On Asguard such a "trick" was learned early on by any studious pupil. Claire frowned deeply at his blasé reaction.

"Fine, don't appreciate great talent when you see it!" A flood of fury seeped through her features when she suddenly collapsed to the ground, a pool of skin, hair, and clothes, the gelatin-like substance slithered off, moving rapidly towards a looming building yet some distance away.

Now this produced a reaction from the black clad figure, an alert of his coming was not in his plans. He immediately jumped to grab the branch again…

….

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay in the story. I have been trying to readjust my view and take on the tale. I feel like I have a better grip on it now. I hope everyone else sees a bit of an improvement. I would truly enjoy comments. They help me get up the strength to keep writing these. Seriously, some comments would be nice. You can even give critiques too! Well, I hope you all had a fantastic day! And really, thanks to every single person who take time out of their day to read my silly ramblings. :)

P.s. For those who have been asking me… Yes… Claire is the romantic interest and I shall SO try to not make her a Mary Sue… Thanks for putting up with me.


End file.
